Ashley Pensdale and the Olympians
by ForgetfulMoa
Summary: the adventure of my percy jackson and the olympians OC it takes place sometime around when percy comes to the camp but does not actually contain any of the canon characters directly. It features the adventure of my OC and her friends. Hope you enjoy! **ONESHOT**


Your life changed forever the day the world burned . . . o.k. So the world wasn't really burning but honestly that would have been cooler then what actually happened. My name is Ashley Pensdale, Ash to my friends Pensdale to my enemies (if I had enemies) the story actually starts during the last day of exams, I go to

St. Gonsworth academy for troubled teens. A school that was specially made for all the kids who weren't wanted anywhere else. This place had everything from kleptomaniacs to cripples and everything in between. My reason for being here was that I had both ADHD and dyslexia, not a winning combination by any stretch of the imagination. And with exams it was the worst, the studying we were required to do was bad enough but trying to do it while the letters do little pirouettes around your head.

Nonetheless you were determined to do well this time, and sat down and stared at those textbooks until I had a headache. Eventually though I simply could not stand it anymore and threw the book against the wall. I sighed I knew that I should pick up the book and give studying another shot but decided to go to my room and listen to music.

The next day I sit in the exam room where everyone is scribbling answers away, I try to make sense of the squiggles that write out the questions but I have no luck and soon my visions is floating with letters swimming around and mingling when they should be stuck on the page. Eventually I just give up and fill in the answers randomly maybe with some luck I will get a passing grade.

After the exams are over I make my way out of the testing room, "HEY ASH" a voice yells from the crowd of people making their way through the halls. I turn around and see a tall lanky boy making his way over from one of the classrooms. "Hey Finn" I answer and a small smile plays it's way across my face. Finn is the only friend I've been able to make at this miserable excuse for a learning institution. He has some kind of problem with his legs so he has to limp around with crutches, he is also pretty tall lanky, and has the start of a goatee on his chin. However he claims to be my age and just an early bloomer, unfortunately this did not stop people from coming up with and spreading some rumors about him being held back a couple years.

He accompanies me over to the door as we talk about our plans for the upcoming summer. I am going to stay at home with my mom and stepdad, while Finn is going to go to some cool summer camp place. He has mentioned it a couple of times before but always rather ambiguously. I am slightly jealous but at the same time I am really looking forward to meeting up with my family. We board the bus and spend the rest of the ride talking about random topics as it speeds towards New York. When we finally arrive at our stop we get off and see that the parking stop is oddly empty.

I don't know why but I feel on edge, like something is going to happen something dangerous. Without noticing I crouch lower to the ground ready to move at the slightest noise and see that Finn is equally fidgety. Looking round I feel all my hair stand on edge, something is not right. We carefully make our way over to the wall "O.K. don't freak out" says Finn but I have the feeling that he was talking to himself not me. I glance across the empty field eyes tracking any and all movement. Suddenly there is a loud crash from behind us and a huge fairy demon thing crashes out of the parking building. I stare at it feeling like my eyes are going to burst flying out of my head, "GET DOWN!" yells Finn as he tackles me to the ground. The strange monster's head swings over and stares at Finn and me. Its eyes are dead and it looks like it is about to attack us and rip our heads off. My breathing is quick and my heart is beating extremely fast like it is about to burst. The monster is staring at us and then starts to shriek at us slowly moving forward. Suddenly Finn comes flying out of nowhere wielding a pipe

He starts to beat the monster with a wild look on his face until it turns into dust on the ground. "What was that!" I yelled at him, he looks over at me with his hair-disheveled and the pipe still griped tight in his hand. He took a deep breath and said that he needed to sit down. I slid down the wall feeling like I had had all the energy in my body sucked out of me. "Finn what was that?" I asked again, now I was breathing deeply and staring at Finn who was sitting next to me holding his head in his hands. "I can't believe this why me of all the people in the world" mumbled Finn he was obviously worried about something but no matter how much I pushed him he would not say anything about the monster that had attacked us. Suddenly Finn's head snapped upwards he grabbed my arm and stood up. "Come on we have to leave right now" he said and then ran into the parking building through the hole in the wall.

"Why are we running?" I yelled to him as we ran though the building, "the police will come soon to investigate and we do not want to be here when they get here" he replied over his shoulder. "Why not we were almost killed by a crazy monster thing!" I yelled back at him. "Just keep running trust me" he yelled as he ran. I was actually really surprised at the speed with which he could move with those crutches as he ran/hopped ahead of me.

Eventually we ended up in the heart of the city surrounded on all sides by tall buildings. "O.k. we should be safe here" said Finn as he surveyed the surrounding area. "O.k. we are safe so what, could you PLEASE explain what that was now" I said closing my eyes and leaning over to catch my breath. When I looked up I saw that Finn was gone. I swore and looked around, nowhere to be seen was my disabled friend. Maybe I'm just going crazy I thought to myself, first some evil demon fairy attacks me, and then my best friend just magically disappears.

I eventually manage to get a taxi to take me the rest of the way home. I look up at the apartment complex looming up above me soon I will be with my family again. Away from all the crazy madness that has so far ruled over the day. I run up the stairs because of a stupid disagreement I got into with my step-dad, he hates taking the stairs in buildings so for the last three years I have been obsessively taking the stairs up every apartment I've been to.

I eventually reach the tenth floor, and walk up to the door of the tenth apartment. Taking a deep breath I reach out and knock on the door. There is a shuffling noise and the door opens. Standing there is my mother, she is wearing a bright red apron that she is wiping her hands in. "Oh welcome home Ashy" she said and walked forward and hugged me in a warm baking smelling hug.

* * *

**so yeah i decided to write the adventure of a percy jackson OC I came up with I am actually happy with the way the way this story started off**

**hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
